


in my dreams

by injeoImis



Series: stillness in woe [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: zhong chenle is not good for lee jeno’s weak heart.





	in my dreams

The hum of Jeno’s car was not unusual, as he sat on the hood of it, parked outside his not boyfriend’s house. ‘ _ Not boyfriend _ ’ because the boy walking towards his car should never be caught hanging around someone like Lee Jeno.

 

_ Someone like Lee Jeno _ . You might wonder what that phrase entails. Many things that are undesirable yet for someone like the teen in front of Jeno was addicting. They were what made Jeno… Jeno. It didn’t matter how many times he told Jeno that he loved him for him. Jeno would always nod but never let it settle in his heart the way it should.

 

It was dark, sans the street lights illuminating the neighbourhood. “Where are we going tonight, Jen?” The now brunette asked, buckling his seatbelt as he settled in the car.

 

Jeno shrugged. “Anywhere.” He decided, taking off at a comfortable yet fast pace through the city streets.

 

They sat in silence for the most part, as his passenger flipped between radio stations and talking about the dinner he had with his family. “They asked why I was so dressed up for a regular dinner,” Chenle started, finally settling on a station that was playing oldies but goodies. Jeno knew Chenle liked that kind of music, especially when they were driving just to drive.

 

“Kun accused me of sneaking out. Like, c’mon! _Me_? Sneaking out? I would never,” Chenle exclaimed, winking when Jeno briefly averted his gaze from the road to meet his own. Jeno smirked. “And yet, here you are.”

 

Chenle hummed. “Here I am. Although, this technically isn’t sneaking out. I  _ did  _ tell my parents I was going out a little after we ate.” Jeno raised a curious eyebrow, “Not with me though?”

 

“‘Course not. I told them I was gonna hang with Jisung for a while. You know, they’re all so adamant on me dating him. I… I could take you home later? At least so they stop asking me about Jisung and I?” Chenle suggested. 

 

They were gone from the city, perks of Chenle living two minutes away from the nearest highway. In a about a minute or sp, they’d arrive at a park that was famous for couples when the town was just getting settled, probably a place even their parents used to frequent when they were younger. It wasn’t as popular anymore, since everyone at school thought it was cheesy and boring but Chenle had mentioned he liked things like that, so he and Jeno drove their every Saturday night.

 

At Chenle’s suggestion, Jeno flinched. “They won’t like me, Lele.” “You don’t know that, Jen.”

 

The sudden silence between them as Jeno parked the car was deafening.

 

Jeno got out without a word, returning to his spot on the hood of his car. He frowned, staring at the city horizon. There were so many things about himself that he didn’t like which only convinced him that others wouldn’t like either. Especially not parents.

 

Lee Jeno was most definitely not the kind of guy you’d want to take home to your parents. He drank on school nights, got high in the middle of any free period he had the opportunity in, and cursed like a sailor in front of little kids. He hated suits and dress shoes, hated his own school uniform, and the fact that he couldn’t drive his motorcycle to school because, according to the principle, it was “too loud.” 

 

What ounce of ‘ _respectable young man_ ’ did Chenle see in Jeno that made him think that even letting him pick him up in front of his house was a good idea? Most of the time, Chenle met Jeno around the block or a few houses down from his own. They never hung out or interacted at school. Their clashing reputations would cause so much drama that it was dizzying just to fathom. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re… sensitive about that.” Chenle’s voice returned. Jeno watched climb onto the hood of the car, linking their arms as the warm wind gave them goosebumps. “I’m not  _ sensitive  _ about it,” Jeno grumbled. “I just don’t want you getting in trouble because of me.”

 

Chenle snorted, “You think I care about what my family thinks about you? They’re lucky I didn’t find some college junior that goes to a lot of parties and wastes their education!” Jeno gave him a dead stare. “I go to a lot of parties.”

 

“You’re not like  _ that _ , Jeno. You still have good grades and you can balance your outside life and school life. Yeah, maybe my parents won’t like the fact that you’re basically the school’s resident bad boy but who are they to say that I can’t date you?” Chenle concluded, leaning his head on Jeno’s shoulder, looking up at him.

 

Jeno knew that Chenle was right, as expected. Chenle was a thinker but Jeno was a do-er. He was irrational and febrile. Chenle was composed and logical. 

 

Even their way of doing things contrasted each other. In some weird, 21st century way, Jeno liked to think of him and Chenle as the new Romeo and Juliet. 

 

As if their families were in some kind of rivalry that the entire town knew about, forcing Chenle to stay away from Jeno and vice versa. But somehow, they’d overcome the obstacle and live happily ever after because fuck what other people think… right? 

 

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Chenle quipped, nudging Jeno’s side.

 

“I’m not thinking at all.” He replied, simple as that. 

 

“You know that I like you, a lot. So I’m not going to let some lousy words from my parents and brothers convince me to break up with you, okay?” Chenle stated, firmly. Jeno knew it was true but it seemed too good to be true. The only thing people knew how to do was leave him. But Chenle? Chenle was different. Even when Jeno was at his worst, Chenle was still there.

 

He risked getting in trouble to help Jeno after getting calls from Jaemin about the older being drunk off his rocker or high out of his mind and needed to get home or out of school before an official saw him. Chenle treated him so well and for what? Jeno wasn’t anyone special. He wasn’t someone who deserved to be treated this way, especially by someone as angelic as Chenle. Maybe Jeno was too lucky to have crossed paths with Chenle that one fateful day.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Chenle repeated.

 

“I-I’ll… I’ll meet your parents. And we can maybe-possibly-hopefully hold hands in class or something. But not tonight! Or tomorrow! We should… I need to know when you do it. Otherwise I won’t like it.” Jeno admitted.

 

Chenle smiled widely, the sight making Jeno’s heart skip a few beats. “Seriously? Thank you, Jen! Oh my gosh, you won’t regret this at all!”

 

He knew he wouldn’t. In his dreams, everything was the way Jeno wanted it to be. Everyone was accepting of them, despite their differences. They were happy. So, it was finally time for Jeno to make his dreams reality.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dunkyushot)   
>  [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/post/Commissions-S6S6STK1)


End file.
